


My Dear Extraterrestrial

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Myungsoo is a simple, average guy with a boring, monotonous life. Everything about him is just plain ordinary. He had always lived a life of routine. What will happen when a beautiful alien suddenly falls out from the sky and comes knocking on his door? Will this extraterrestrial make his life a little extraordinary?





	1. Foreword

It was just like any other weekend for Myungsoo. Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. He did things that he normally does during weekends, like sleep in for a little longer, eat breakfast, take a bath, and watch tv or sit in front of the computer for the rest of the day.

Little did he know that this certain day is different. This certain day is special. This is the day that someone would come into his life unexpectedly and change it forever. Someone arriving after a huge thunderstorm, in front of his doorstep, stark naked.


	2. When Lightning Strikes

Myungsoo woke with a start.

He had never heard a thunderstorm this loud before. He pulled his comforter closer to his body as the cold wind from outside managed to enter his closed window.

Thirty minutes of tossing and turning, and he still couldn't sleep. It wasn't because he was scared of storms, no, he was just annoyed with the noise. He loves his sleeps quite and undisturbed thank you very much.

As the storm continued, one particular lightning strike was so bright Myungsoo thought it had hit his two-storey house. Even when his eyes were closed, the flash seemed to have penetrated his eyes, causing him some momentary blindness. Just then, a great boom of thunder followed and Myungsoo hid behind his comforter. Myungsoo suddenly starts thinking that maybe he actually is afraid of storms.

Miraculously, just when Myungsoo had thought that the storm would go overnight, it stopped. It was if the bright lightning and the very loud thunder had been the finale, just like in a fireworks display.

Finally, he can sleep in peace.

 

\---

 

When Myungsoo woke up, the sun was already shining brightly. Not a hint that there had been a storm last night. He decided to go downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Myungsoo thought about what he would do for today as he poured some cereal unto his bowl. Watch movies, play computer games, start reading a new manga, Myungsoo was mentally making a to-do list that he wants to accomplish for the day. Even though those things might be considered boring for other people, Myungsoo finds excitement at the thought of them, especially when he has a whole weekend free to just stay at home. If Sungyeol and Woohyun knew about his plans they would surely tease him and call him names like 'boring boy', or 'no-fun guy', but what can he do? That's just how he is.

Myungsoo decided that he would take out the trash first before anything else. The garbage collectors collect them every Saturday morning and if Myungsoo forgets to take out the trash today, he will have to wait for another week before he can get rid of them. As he woke up late last weekend, he figured that he had three bags to take out today.

The garbage truck might take some time before it could reach his house which was located at the farthest end of his block, where it's almost in the deserted area, so Myungsoo still had enough time to finish his breakfast.

 

\---

 

Myungsoo struggled as he carried the three heavy bags towards the door. How can someone living alone have so many in just two weeks? Myungsoo swears Sungyeol and Woohyun only come to his house just to throw their trash. His so-called 'best friends' visit him whenever they feel like it and do whatever they feel like doing and then leave the place as if Myungsoo had thrown a huge party the night before.

When Myungsoo opened the door, nothing had prepared him for the sight he was going to see on the other side.

Myungsoo swears it was the most beautiful sight he has ever laid his eyes on. An innocent pair of brown doe eyes matched with long, elegant eye lashes stared into his own. Myungsoo wasn't sure if it was the healthy, pink lips or the fair, flawless skin but whatever it was, he was left stunned in his spot for a moment. His mind couldn't process anything as if it had stopped working. He was mesmerized. It slightly registered to Myungsoo that the one he had been looking at didn't have any clothes on but everything is just blank, it was as if he was hypnotized and all he could muster was just a breathless 'wow'.

All Myungsoo could remember before he passed out was a cheerful "Greetings, Earthling!" matched with the brightest smile in the world and then everything went black.


	3. Greetings, Earthling!

Before Myungsoo lost his consciousness, he remembers looking at someone. It was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen so far in his life, it was almost like a dream, he never knew he wished for, finally came true. It was all good and Myungsoo felt so light.

He was able to admire the view for a short while, before everything seemed to have suddenly turned into a nightmare.

The person Myungsoo was looking at started to glow and sparkle. It was like somebody had pointed a spotlight to a glitter-covered person, only there was no spotlight and the person was not covered with glitter. It was amazing but it scared Myungsoo. Blame it on the horror mangas Myungsoo had been reading these past few days or whatever, but Myungsoo concluded that it was anything but human. In fact, even though it was naked (Myungsoo only realized this just now), it didn't have any feature that could define its gender at all, not even a belly button.

'This must be what ghosts look like.' Myungsoo thought and the more he stayed there doing nothing while the ghost advanced towards him, the more he thinks he's going to go crazy.

Myungsoo totally lost it when the ghost extended it's hand and says in an overly excited voice, 'Greetings earthling!'.

He ran back inside his house and slammed the door, the garbage bags that were supposed to be thrown long forgotten. His heart beat was so fast, one would think he ran a mile without stopping. Myungsoo tried to calm himself as his breathing evened.

Myungsoo believes the ghost will just disappear soon. When he heard a knock, Myungsoo dared to stare into the peephole to check if it was somebody else. Only to find the very same eyes he had seen from the ghost a while ago looking into the whole as well.

That was the moment Myungsoo fainted.

\---

 

  
Myungsoo's eyes fluttered open and he realized he wasn't in his bedroom.

'Why am I here? Wasn't that just a dream?' Myungsoo thought to himself. 'Why was it so vivid?'

Myungsoo found himself lying on the floor near the main door.

When he got up, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned towards the source and indeed, there was someone inside his house looking at him with curiosity.

It was the ghost from his dream. No. It wasn't a dream. It was the ghost from earlier, real and in the flesh(?), and it wasn't glowing anymore.

Myungsoo immediately crawled to the corner away from the ghost.

"W-who are you?! What are y-you doing in my house?' He cried out while extending his hand, gesturing the ghost not to come any closer.

"I'm Sungjong, and I'm from planet Woollim. Nice to meet you, earthling!" The ghost answered cheerfully.

"Planet Woollim? Earthling? What are you??" Myungsoo shouted, doubting his theory about the person being a ghost.

"I am what you human beings call, extraterrestrial." Sungjong, the extraterrestrial, answered while maintaining the distance between them.

After hearing the other's answer, Myungsoo just stayed where he was, not saying anything. He was trying to comprehend everything.

"Uhm. I'm an alien?" Sungjong said when Myungsoo still hasn't said anything. Thinking that the word 'extraterrestrial' may be confusing for Myungsoo.

Myungsoo was well aware of what an extraterrestrial is. It wasn't like he didn't know what it means. He was just having a hard time accepting the fact that he had an alien inside his house, and a naked one at that. It was no better than having a ghost in there.

Myungsoo's phone then started ringing. Sungjong heard the ringing and stared at where it was coming from.

"H-hello." Myungsoo answered when his phone continued ringing after a few times he cancelled the calls. He was still wary of the alien in front of him, who seemed to be amused of his phone.

"Yah! Why weren't you answering your calls, Myungsoo-yah!" The one on the phone, whose voice he recognized was Woohyun's, shouted.

Myungsoo had to move his phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf.

"I.. I.." He didn't know what to say. Should he tell his friend about the alien? Should he ask for help? Should he plead for Woohyun to come and rescue him?

"Yah. Is anything wrong?" Woohyun's voice started to get less angry but more worried.

Myungsoo couldn't answer. He was afraid of what the alien might do to him if he asks for help. It might look innocent, but Myungsoo knew that sometimes, looks can be deceiving.

Sensing that something was not right, Woohyun said, "I'm coming over!," before he hung up.


	4. I Come in Peace

'Why is Woohyun taking so long?!' Myungsoo screamed inside his head as he continued to be wary of the alien's presence in his house.

They were now seated opposite each other in the living room.

The alien named Sungjong was now wearing a bathrobe Myungsoo had offered him to wear a while ago.

It was the only thing Myungsoo could bear to give away without expecting it to be returned back. He can't let the alien borrow his clothes. He might not be able to get them back again. The rest of his plaid shirts and black clothing collection are off limits to anyone (yes, even Woohyun and Sungyeol).

Good thing Sungjong didn't ask any more questions and just followed him, as Myungsoo didn't want to explain how being naked while wandering around his house is unacceptable.

Myungsoo learned from the short time that they were together that Sungjong was male. He started a small conversation, to distract the alien from wandering around his house.

Sungjong said that, even though he didn't have any defining body part, he is considered a male in their planet.

Sungjong also explained that even in their planet, he was considered unique, the others looked exactly just like human beings, except without the excessive hair (gesturing towards Myungsoo's hairy legs).

Myungsoo felt embarrassed at the comment, which shortly replaced his fear. He went to get a few cushions and went on to cover his 'excessively hairy' legs.

Sungjong then went on to explain how he knew how to speak human language, even though Myungsoo didn't ask.

He said that in planet Woollim, they study about the language and culture of all the other planets that are within the galaxy. He particularly liked Earth very much and went on to focus studying this particular planet.

He said it wasn't hard to learn the languages of Earth as he is used to learning thousands of other languages used in the universe.

Sungjong is really fascinated by the wonder that is planet Earth and so he worked hard to be able to be given the permission to travel this planet alone to gather some soil and plant samples and observe, while being invisible, the humans up close.

After a few days (which are a few months in planet Earth) Sungjong had been given the permission to explore Earth for one Earth day and was scheduled to return after taking a few soil and plant samples. He had finished gathering the samples and observed some animal and human species and was about to return to his home planet, when the engine of his spaceship started malfunctioning, causing it to crash.

As much as Myungsoo feels sorry for what happened to alien, he's not entirely sure whether this alien is actually telling the truth or is just trying to get his sympathy first.

Myungsoo thinks that Sungjong might just be tricking him so he would lessen his guard on himself, which will make it easier for this alien to abduct him and dissect his body for research.

Myungsoo shuddered at this thought.

He again blames the mangas he read in the past for him being paranoid.

'Ding~dong!~'

Myungsoo couldn't have been more happy when he heard his door bell rung.

He usually doesn't like it when Woohyun and Sungyeol come over this early in the morning.

Right now, he's just glad Woohyun finally arrived.

A sudden thought that it might be another alien crossed his mind, but he shrugged it off and hoped for the best.

He inhaled deeply as he opened his door, hoping so hard that it was Woohyun. Or even Sungyeol, if he's lucky.

He just couldn't afford to have another alien inside his house.


	5. He's Beautiful

When Myungsoo opened the door, the sight of a panting Woohyun greeted him.

"I ran--here--as fast as I can." He said while still catching his breath.

"Why did you run?"

"Because I thought something bad happened to you!"

"No, I mean you have a motorcycle! Why didn't you use that?" Myungsoo explained frustratedly.

Woohyun stopped panting and realized what Myungsoo just said. He did have a motorcycle! And if he really wanted to get to Myungsoo fast, it would have been a better option.

He was so panicked that he just ran straight to Myungsoo's house (which was a few blocks away), completely forgetting the fact that he had a mode of transportation with him.

He silently facepalmed himself in front of his friend.

"Can't you just be grateful that I'm here now?" Woohyun faked an offended look but he's not gonna fool his best friend. Myungsoo knew he did that to hide his embarrassment.

"What happened to you anyway? You didn't sound right on the phone." Woohyun asked his best friend.

Myungsoo figured that explaining would take longer so he decided to just show Woohyun what his current situation is.

"Come inside." He said as he ushered his best friend towards the living room.

Woohyun thought there was nothing out of the ordinary inside Myungsoo's living room (except maybe it feels more glowing? Can someone even feel something glowing?), until he noticed a very beautiful person with the most beatiful smile in the world, sitting at the very couch he and Sungyeol like to occupy whenever they visit.

"Whoa." was all he said in awestruck.

"Greetings, another earthling!" Sungjong greeted from the couch.

If Woohyun heard how he was greeted by the beautiful person, he didn't mind it. He was more focused on how on earth did his best friend managed to take home someone so good-looking such as this one.

It then slightly registers to him that the person was wearing a bathrobe, instead of clothes.

Woohyun immediately understands what is going on.

"So you're just trying to show off that you already hit home run with someone?" Woohyun told Myungsoo offendedly.

"What?" Myungsoo asked not understanding his best friend.

How can Myungsoo dare to rub it in his face that he's never went past his first dates or even went as far as first base as the girls didn't want to go out with him the second time? Woohyun thinks to himself.

He knew Myungsoo was handsome and that he could get any girl he wants, but why boast to Woohyun about it?

"So you're not a virgin anymore. That's really something to boast about. Especially when it's with someone so beautiful and (Woohyun looks at the person sitting on the couch from head to toe) sexy. Congratulations." Woohyun said tapping Myungsoo's shoulders.

"What?!" Myungsoo shouted in disbelief. He couldn't understand how his friend could have the wrong assumptions. Can't his friend see that there was a glowing alien in his house?! Isn't Sungjong glowing enough proof?

Frustrated that instead of worrying for their lives, his best friend was more concerned that he and this beautiful--alien--extraterrestrial-whatever might have already done 'it', Myungsoo grabbed one of Woohyun's arms and dragged him away from Sungjong.

"This is not what you think it is, Woohyun. For goodness sake, he is an alien! There's an alien in my house!" Myungsoo tried to explain as loud as a whisper can go (because Sungjong might have super hearing for all he knows).

"What?" Now it was Woohyun's turn to look confused.

"He's an alien, an extraterrestrial. He's not human. He's not from anywhere on Earth. He's from another planet."

"I know what an alien is." Woohyun said. "What I couldn't comprehend is that, the alien is a male?"

"Yes, he is. He told me earlier."  
Myungsoo couldn't understand how the alien's gender is more important to Woohyun.

"But he's so beautiful?"

Myungsoo rolled his eyes.

"For all we know, he might just be wearing a disguise." Myungsoo warned his friend, who's starting to fall for the alien's charms.

"He looks pretty harmless to me." Woohyun said in Sungjong's defense.

"How should we get rid of him? I don't want him to stay here any longer."

Just then Sungjong appeared beside them, smiling innocently. It gave the best friends quite a shock but they managed to compose themselves quickly.

"Hello, Earthlings. What are you talking about?"

Woohyun and Myungsoo looked at each other.

"Uhm. We were just talking how Myungsoo likes to be alone in his house and he doesn't really like having guests who stay long here." Woohyun answered half honestly. Myungsoo allows him and Sungyeol to stay however long they want whenever they visit (but Sungjong doesn't have to know that).

"Oh." Sungjong said understanding what Woohyun was implying.

"I just needed a place to stay for a while, until the signal I sent back home would arrive there and my brother would come and fetch me. This house is the nearest towards the site where my spaceship crashed. I was hoping you would let me stay. I promise to do anything you want in exchange." Sungjong pleaded convincingly (atleast Woohyun thinks he's persuaded).

'Alien or not. He's still beautiful.' Woohyun thought.

"No." Myungsoo answered relentlessly.

Woohyun looked at him. "Dude, come on. He already said he doesn't have anywhere to stay."

"He can stay in his broken spaceship until his brother comes for him." Myungsoo stands by his decision firmly.

"I would do that, but my spaceship fell apart after I was able to send the signal." Sungjong told them sadly.

"That sucks." Woohyun said pitying the extraterrestrial.

"You know what? If Myungsoo won't let you stay here, I'll let you stay at my house. It's only a few blocks away." Woohyun suggested and placed an arm around the alien's waist.

'Wow, I can feel his curves underneath the robe.' Woohyun smiled, already feeling good about his decision.

"I'm Woohyun. What's your name again?" Woohyun asked.

"My name is Sungjong. Thank you for your kindness, Woohyun. I will repay you in any way I can." Sungjong smiled gratefully.

When they turned towards the door, Myungsoo noticed how dangerously low his friend's hand was on the alien's waist.

"Wait!" Myungsoo shouted so they can hear him. "Sungjong can stay here."

If Sungjong comes with Woohyun, who knows what that alien would do to his best friend (That's right. He's worried for his best friend and not the alien).

Myungsoo decided to be the hero in this situation. He's willing to sacrifice his own self just to save his best friend.

"Sungjong will stay here."


	7. Inquisitive Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun and Sungyeol takes the chance to ask about Sungjong's life as an alien.

"So, you don't. . .poop?" asked Sungyeol when they reached the topic about food.

 

Sungjong nodded to confirm and smiled.

 

They had settled on Myungsoo's dining area to further interrogate Sungjong because Woohyun and Sungyeol were too curious, and if Myungsoo is going to be completely honest with himself, he is too.

 

Sungjong revealed that what they eat in their planet is similar to most human foods on earth. Sungyeol, being the most curious, had asked whether their poop smells as well and Sungjong said that they don't poop. He explains that their bodies are able to use all the foods' nutrients to energize themselves, without any waste.

 

"But you are gifted.. you know.. behind.." Woohyun commented and wasn't able to stop himself from staring at Sungjong's back as if he was drawn to it and he only stopped when Sungyeol elbowed him.

 

"It's good for child-bearing." Sungjong answered matter-of-factly, which made all three, who unfortunately drank juice at the same time, choke on their drinks.

 

"What's wrong earthlings?" Sungjong asked confused by what just happened. All three were coughing as they struggled to regain their breathing.

 

"You can bear a child? But you're a male. Is it the other way around in your planet?" Woohyun, who was the first to recover, asked, unable to believe that Sungjong could actually get pregnant.

 

"Actually, it's only me. I'm the only male in our planet capable of producing an offspring."

 

"Cool." was all Woohyun could say after Sungjong's explanation.

 

"Wow." said Sungyeol who was also amazed at the new thing they learned.

 

Sungyeol and Woohyun continued to ask questions as they become more and more interested about Sungjong's alien life.

 

Myungsoo just kept silent the whole time his friends were interrogating Sungjong, but he suddenly stopped them when the interrogation started going on a different direction.

 

The one that triggered Myungsoo to stop them, was when Woohyun returned to the topic he found most interesting. That Sungjong could get pregnant. He casually asked Sungjong if a human being like him could actually make the alien pregnant. In which Sungjong innocently answered 'yes' and in which Woohyun 'not so innocently' smiled (in Myungsoo's opinion).

 

"That's enough." Myungsoo said seriously. As much as Woohyun and Sungyeol would still like to interrogate Sungjong, they knew that when Myungsoo says enough like that, they really have to stop.

 

\---

 

 

"If he's going to live here, he will need to have some clothes. I can't let him borrow mine." Myungsoo told his friends as they were planning on Sungjong's living arrangement.

 

"Why don't we go shopping for Sungjong?" Sungyeol suggested.

 

"True. Buying a few clothes wouldn't hurt your thick wallet, Mr. Kim." Woohyun agreed and mocked Myungsoo at the same time. They all know that Myungsoo is a very thrifty person, but they also know that he has a lot of money both in his wallet and in his bank account. Why he doesn't spend much, his friends cannot answer.

 

Myungsoo thought for a good while before he finally agreed, "Fine. On one condition, he'll have to find a way to pay me back."

 

"Come on Myungsoo. Spending a little wouldn't make you that poor." Sungyeol scoffed at his friend's stinginess.

 

"That's my condition, he'll have to pay me one way or another."

 

A thought suddenly occured in Woohyun's mind.

 

"I didn't know you also got interested about the getting pregnant part, Soo." Woohyun smiled knowingly and waggled his eyebrows.

 

"No! I don't mean it like that!" Myungsoo shouted defensively, scandalized by what his friend is implying about 'paying back'.

 

"Whatever you say Myungsoo. Whatever you say."


End file.
